Razor
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 2 |DurableVal = 2 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 1 |DisablerVal = 0 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 03. Februar 2004|Dota 2 = 01. November 2010}} Razor, der Lightning Revenant 20px (Blitzgeist), ist ein Agilitäts-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Dire. Razor kann im Spiel die Rollen eines Carrys, Durablers und Nukers einnehmen. Einerseits kann Razor großen Flächenschaden verursachen, aber auch einzelne gegnerische Helden gezielt schwächen und besiegen. Seine Fähigkeit Static Link ermöglicht es ihm, gegnerischen Helden Angriffsschaden zu nehmen und sich selbst zu stärken, während Unstable Current ihn permanent schneller macht und er zusätzlich die Fähigkeiten gegnerischer Helden passiv kontern und mit Schaden bestrafen kann. Mit Plasma Field verursacht er einen Flächenschaden, der von ihm ausgeht und einen kompletten Radius um ihn betrifft, und mit seinem Ultimate Eye of the Storm schädigt er die schwächste Einheit innerhalb eines etwas geringeren Radius. Daher kann Razor beide Fähigkeiten am besten im Kampfgeschehen einsetzen, wenn er sich wortwörtlich mitten in der Schlacht befindet. Verbessert man seine Ultimate-Fähigkeit mit Aghanim's Scepter, kann sie auch gegnerische Gebäude bzw. Kasernen und sogar das Ancient des Gegners schädigen. Außerdem tritt Razor im Tutorial von Dota 2 als Gegner des Dragon Knights auf und wird jedem neuen Spieler dadurch früh vorgestellt. Heap With a deadly lightning storm at his command, Razor charges into battle. Deploying a sweeping ring of electrified plasma to fry his enemies, he links with foes to drain them of their power and use it against them. Biographie "Zu den gefürchtetesten unter den, für den Ruf ihrer Heimat so bezeichnenden, Bewohnern der Unterwelt gehört Razor, der Lightning Revenant. Mit seiner Blitzpeitsche streift er durch das verschlungene Netz der Pfade, auf denen die Seelen der Toten nach ihrer angeborenen Intelligenz, Gerissenheit und Beharrlichkeit sortiert werden. Aus der Höhe verfolgt Razor die verwirrten Seelen und treibt sie mit schallenden Hieben beißender Elektizität an, auf dass sie ihren Weg in das strahlende Licht finden oder sich in der Endlosigkeit finsterer Stollen verlieren mögen. Razor ist die absolute Verkörperung totalitären Gebietens, ohne jegliche Emotion, fast schon klinisch in der Anwendung seiner Gewalt. Und dennoch ummantelt ihn eine erhabene Aura sardonischer Genugtuung über seine Taten. " Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. Juni 2013: Razor: Behob, dass Unstable Current Repel nicht beseitigte. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.04 *Level 20-Talent wurde von +30 Angriffstempo auf +40 erhöht. *Level 20-Talent wurde von +275 Lebenspunkte auf +325 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 10-Talent wurde von +15 Bewegungstempo auf +20 erhöht. *Level 10-Talent wurde von +10 Agilität auf +15 erhöht. *Eye of the Storm trifft, unter Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter, nun auch Schreine, anstelle sie zu ignorieren. Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Static Link saugt nun gleichmäßig Schaden über Zeit ab, anstelle sekündlich. Gameplay-Update 6.82c *Das Intervall von Eye of the Storm beim Besitz von Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 0,55/0,45/0,35 auf 0,6/0,5/0,4 erhöht. *Abklingzeit von Static Link wurde von 25 auf 32/30/28/26 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Minimaler Schaden von Plasma Field wurde von 60/100/140/180 auf 30/50/70/90 verringert.(Maximaler Schaden liegt weiterhin bei 160/230/300/370.) *Static Link ignoriert nicht länger Linken's Sphere. *Manakosten von Static Link wurde von 20/30/40/50 auf 50 reskaliert. *Eye of the Storm bleibt nicht länger durch eine Aegis-Inkarnation erhalten. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Stärkezuwachs wurde von 1,7 auf 2,3 verbessert. *Verlangsamungsdauer von Unstable Current wurde von 0,4/0,8/1,2/1,6 auf 0,5/1/1,5/2 erhöht. Trivia *Eric Newsome, der US-amerikanische Synchronsprecher von Razor, spricht auch die sechs anderen Helden Zeus, Chen, Tiny, Tidehunter, Nature's Prophet und Leshrac aus Dota 2. *Die dritte Sammelkarte der Serie 1 der Dota 2-Sammelkarten zeigt Razor. Die anderen Motive sind Bounty Hunter, Phantom Lancer, Riki, Tidehunter, Tiny, Tusk und Vengeful Spirit. Weblinks *Razor auf Heropedia *Lightning Revenant auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Dota 2